What A Way To Spend Your Break Off School
by Time Of Our Life
Summary: It's the school break and Katie sick. Rate K may go to a T later on


_**What A Way To Spend Your Break Off School**_

_**Chapter One I'm Sick**_

_**Katie's POV**_

_"Katie get up." I heard someone say. I open my eyes. "Why." I asked. I looked up to see Kendall. "Because we going out." He told me. I shook my head. I don't really feel like going out. I think I going to be sick. "I'm feel sick." I whispered. Kendall turned his head to the side. "LOGAN!" He yelled. Kendall looked at me and gave me a little smile. Logan walked into the room. "What do you need Kendall?" He asked. Kendall turned to face him. "Katie sick." Was all he told him. Logan nodded. Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "Could you get the thermometer." Logan said. Kendall walked out the room to get the thermometer. "How are you feeling Katie?" Logan asked softly. "Terrible." I told him quietly. Kendall came back with the thermometer. "Thanks." Logan said. Kendall nodded before walking out of the room to leave Logan to do this. Oh my gosh I just notice something. It's the school break. I will be sick in it! I guess I will just have to live with it. Logan put the thermometer in my mouth. We waited until it beeped. When it did Logan took it out and look at it. Logan mouth dropped. I guess it's that bad. "What is it?" I asked him. "103.8." He told me. I laughed but it made me cough. "It can't be that bad." I said with my crack voice. Logan shook his head. I sighed. I guess this break is going to be so boring and not fun. It's like going school for 24 hours. No one could live after that. Maybe Logan could but he likes school. _

_It's like one for the haters,  
Two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

_I looked at Logan. Logan looked at his phone and picked it up. "Hello?" He asked into the phone. I looked around my bedroom and as I did I felt like I was going to puked. I felt something come up and I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I nearly missed the toilet when I started puking. James and Carlos heard it because they walked into the bathroom. "Katie are you okay." James said as he began to rub my back. I shook my head. "Are you done puking?" Carlos asked sweetly. I was about to nod my head but I felt something again come up. I put my head in the toilet and started puking again. "Katie." James said. After puking James pulled me into a hug **(JATIE)**. James picked my up and put my on his shoulder and walked to the sofa, which was in the sitting room. He put my down. Carlos came with a pillow and blanket and put the pillow under my head and the blanket on my. I smiled to them. I close my eyes and fell asleep._

**_Two Hours Later_**

**_Kendall's POV_**

_"Is she up let." James said as him and Carlos walked into 2J. Logan who was sitting next to me on the sofa shook his head. "Well who wants dinner?" Logan asked us. Carlos nodded and jumped up and down. "YES! I SO HUNGRY!" He shouted out. James laughed. "Carlos Katie is still sleeping. And yeah dinner sounds nice." James said. I nodded. "Yup." I told Logan. Logan walked into the Kitchen. "So what should we have." He said. "PIZZA!" Carlos said which was more like a shout but that was him talking. "Okay pizza it is I going to make Katie some soup." Logan laughed. James and Carlos sat down next to me. "Lets play so video games." I said. James and Carlos nodded and we started the game._

**_Katie's POV_**

_"Katie wake up." I heard Carlos say. I felt someone shake me. I turned to face the sofa. I heard James laugh. "Come on Katie." He laughed. I moaned and then opened my eyes. "Hey Katie Logie made you soup." Carlos cheered. I gave him a small smile. Carlos and James rushed to the dinner table. "Hey you two it's just food." Kendall told them. Logan walked up to me. "Hey Katie I made you some soup." He said holding the bowl out to me. I nodded. Logan put the bowl down. "You don't have to eat all of it but just eat a bit." He told me. "Thanks." I said to him. Logan nodded and went to the dinner table where James and Carlos we trying to take all the pizzas. I looked at the them and laughed until it ended up into a cough again. I got my spoon and began to ate my soup until I felt I was too full. I turned to face the boys. James and Carlos was fighting and Logan was trying to break them up and Kendall wasn't there."Katie." I heard someone say. I turned around and there was Kendall. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked me. I shook my head. "It just that my head hurts." I told him. Kendall nodded and kiss the top of my head. "Guys I think we should go to bed." Logan told us. James, Carlos and Kendall nodded. Logan, James and Carlos went into their rooms. "Let me take you to your room." Kendall whispered. I nodded. Kendall picked me up and took me there and put me on my bed. He put the blanket on me. Once again kiss my head. "Night baby sister." He said. "Night big brother." I told him. Kendall smiled and walked out of the room._


End file.
